Nothing But Tools
by Kuro no Hana
Summary: When you turn thirteen you expect to have a birthday party with cake and candles, you expect to be surrounded by friends and family, you expect to have a fun and great day. You don't expect to have your entire life to be a lie. You don't expect to be used as some type of experiment. You expect to be a normal, human boy, not some weird test subject. Yaoi. Mpreg. Male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1: Life was nothing but a lie

**Kuro: Hello, my name is Kuro and this is a Fanfiction I hope to complete. I just want to say a few things if that's alright with you guys. Okay, the only reason I'm even making this fanfiction right now is because I was inspired by someone else. Both their stories are really good and I suggest that you read their stories first please.**

_**Nothing But Animals by: Daughter Of The Revolution**_

_**The Last Bearers by thegretwhitewolf**_

**So, please read their fanictions first and yes they're Kingdom Hearts fanfictions with Roxas as one of the main characters.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts so please enjoy this fanfiction:**

* * *

_Humans are at the top of the food chain and are very powerful beings, but that doesn't mean that Humans can't be wiped off the face of the earth, because if one gender of the human race were to die off the rest would surely follow. Humans need both a female and a male to produce a child while some animals in the world can simply turn into the opposite gender or yield a child of their own without a sexual mate. The Humans seemed to be aware of this fact because they began to try and create a whole new breed of individuals; this is what caused __**us**__ to be introduced to the world. _

_ They wanted to form beings that could generate a child with two females or two males, so that way if one gender were to disappear, the human race would still survive. This is how we were crafted, creatures designed to help the human species from becoming extinct. They made two different types of us so that it would be easier to get us to 'mate' as they put it. There are the Dominants, the ones who impregnate the Submissive ones. A Dominant is more aggressive and stronger, being able to protect their mates. Then there are the Submissives, the ones who become pregnant from the Dominants. A Submissive is rather weak and fair, their body is perfectly made to carry children (Even though both a Submissive and a Dominant can carry infants.). _

_ The Humans even put some animalistic DNA into us to make it harder for us not to become sexually active. When a Submissive is in the ages of fourteen to seventeen they'll go through their first heat, like an animal would, and the only way to stop it is to either let it pass or become sexual. Heat lasts for two weeks and makes the Submissive that's going through heat emit a scent. That scent drives the Dominants crazy and they are eventually over taken by lust. This seems a bit unfair and it is, but with the animalistic DNA there is also something good. Thanks to the animal DNA Submissives and Dominants both have mates that they are faithful to and have a hidden desire to protect them._

* * *

When you just turned thirteen you expect a birthday party with cake and candles, you expect being surrounded by friends and family, you expect this because it's normal, but then again since when was Roxas ever normal?Instead of having a birthday party like any normal teens, Roxas and his siblings found themselves in a white doctor-like room waiting for someone to come in. Earlier that morning their parents woke them up at the crack of dawn telling them 'that they were going to a Doctor appointment.' The three were too tired to argue and got dressed, planning to fall asleep in the car. When they reached the 'doctor's office' they were ushered into this room they were sitting in now.

"What do you think we're here for?" Roxas looked over to see his sister, Namine, looking at him with a worried face. Namine was always one to worry, always the friendliest child out of the triplets. She had pale skin and rich sea blue eyes like the two boys, but instead of bright sunshine colored hair, she had yellowish pasty strands that ended just an inch below her shoulder. She was wearing a white sundress at the time with matching white sandals, making her appear ghost like.

"Nothing is going to happen." Ventus, the eldest out of the trio, said. "We're just going to get a check up and be on our way home in no time." Ventus was a laid back person, not driving himself insane with worry like his poor younger sister often did. He had spiky sunny colored hair that seemed to spiky upward in one direction, much like Roxas' own spiky mess. Just like his sister and brother, Ventus had deep blue eyes, ones that seemed to have been filled with pure ocean water. Ventus was wearing his usual white and black hoodie with his tan shorts that stopped mid shin; his shoes were a light and dark brown to match with his shorts.

"Everything's going to be alright, right Roxas?" Roxas looked up when he heard his name being called, only to have two pairs of sapphire orbs staring back into his, waiting. He gave them both an unsure smile before he nodded, trying to tug at the ends of his own black and white jacket, nervousness spilling into his mind. Roxas watched as Ventus gave him an apologetic glance while his sister patted his back softly, also feeling a bit sorry. It wasn't their fault, Roxas just didn't like having attention directed on him nor did he like to speak too often. He was always the quietest out of the three and always chose to stay close to his sibling instead of making friends. No one ever questioned why and simply let the blonde do as he wished.

When the door opened all siblings jerked in response, momentarily forgetting that they had been waiting for someone to come in. They each looked towards the doorway to see a man with long blonde hair in a lab coat looking over some notes. He glanced up at the three children in front of him before he walked to the empty chair before them.

"So, why are we here, Doctor?" Ventus asked, not even waiting for the man to sit down first. This caused said man to shoot a glare at the younger blondes before taking a seat. He observed his notes again and cleared his throat before actually speaking.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Vexen and I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." He stated with a knowing tone that had Ventus rolling his eyes in annoyance. "If you want to know why you're here then I suggest you read this." He handed them each a piece of paper and waited quietly.

Why You're Here:

Today is your thirteenth birthday and your mother and father have taken you to a strange hospital, right? Well, you're not in a hospital at all. You are currently at the D. A.S.H.A. or Dominant And Submissive Holding Area. You are not a normal child…in fact you're not even a real human being to begin with. You are a creature created by science to be the perfect human beings. You are either a Dominant or a Submissive and you're about to reach the age of sexual reproduction. So, you'll be staying here for the rest of your life. Food and other things needed will be provided. We all hope you enjoy it here.

Roxas felt his throat become dry as each word filled his head, making his stomach flip several times in a tight knot. He didn't have to look at his siblings to know that they were just as unnerved as he was, maybe even more. After all, Roxas had always known that he wasn't normal, just by the way he acted around others.

Ventus was the first to speak up. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Both Namine and Roxas flinched when the man looked at them again, his eyes filled with a twisted type of humor.

"Okay, that enough, I'm going to call our parents to come pick us up from this crazy place." Ventus said, scanning the room for a phone. When he didn't find one he began to walk towards the door, but the oldest triplet found that the door was locked and began to pound on it.

"Hey! Let us out or else you'll regret it!" He threatened.

Roxas ripped his eyes from his brother and watched in utter terror as the man pulled a gun out of his coat and pointed it at him, cocking the gun to get Ventus' attention. Hearing the sound, both Namine and Ventus looked towards the Doctor to see the man pointing a gun towards the youngest sibling. Namine gasped in horror while her older brother froze in place, both watching the with weary eyes.

"Well, now I have your attention, don't I?" Vexen smirked. "I suggest you take a seat unless you want your little brother's brains all over the walls."

Ventus slowly made his way towards his chair, his eyes on the gun and his now trembling brother. He sat down quietly and waited or the mad man to continue. Then he let out a relieved sigh when pulled the gun away from the younger male.

"Now, the people you were calling your parents aren't even related to you. They were only supposed to take care of you until you reached the age thirteen. From this point on you'll be living with us weather you like it or not." He stated in a disturbingly calm voice.

Dr. Vexen smiled at the three cowering children. "I guess we can move on, yes?" No one objected. "Good. Now, we'll have to check to see if you're a Submissive or a Dominant. Some other staff members with take care of you two," He pointed at Roxas, "but you, come with me."

"I don't think-"Ventus paused when the man moved his hand towards his gun. Unable to do anything in this situation Ventus stayed quiet, he stayed quiet even when his brother got up and left the room with the Doctor, leaving the other two blondes in the locked room by themselves.

* * *

Roxas followed after in slow and uneasy steps, not wanting to be alone with someone so dangerous, but he wasn't about to protest and have a bullet go through his head. He may be young, but Roxas wasn't stupid.

They turned a corner and passed a room. While they passed the room Roxas heard a loud screeching noise come from that room, and with fright the teen hurried his steps only to bump into the taller male. The older one opened the door and walked in, motioning for Roxas to do the same. He did, with slight hesitation in his movements. The room was smaller than the one they had previously been in and the only thing in the chamber was a metal bed, scary looking doctor equipment, a scale, a measuring stick, and a sink.

"Ahem!" Roxas jolted in surprise and glance at the Doctor.

"Take off your shoes and step on the scale, please." His statement didn't even sound like a question, but with that gun, Roxas thought, he didn't really have to ask.

Roxas took off his shoes and stepped on the scale, writing his weight down on his clipboard before giving another order.

"Now stand by the measuring tools." Again, Roxas did as he was told. Vexen wrote the information down again before he turned away from the boy and grasped a white gown and handed to the boy.

"I'll be back in a moment." He said. "Strip **all** of your clothes and put this on please."

And with that he left the room, leaving the still shaken up boy by himself. Roxas hastily took off his clothes and put the hospital-like gown on, feeling rather uncomfortable the whole time. After putting the gown on he sat on the bed and waited fidgeting. Dr. Vexen came back with white rubber gloves on his hand.

"Lie down, don't move, and don't make a sound, got it." Again this was an order not a question, but Roxas obeyed and nodded his head, laying on the bed.

Dr. Vexen walked over and placed the clipboard to the side. "Spread your legs and keep them that way."

Roxas did as he was told and spread his legs, a blush rushing into his face while his did so. Suddenly, he felt Dr. Vexen push a single finger inside him and he couldn't help but gasp in pure shock, his face burning in embarrassment and discomfort. Even though the boy was obviously uncomfortable Dr. Vexen didn't stop and began moving his finger around causing the boy to squeak in protest, but with his cold glare the boy became quiet once more. After a while Dr. Vexen withdrew his finger from within the boy, taking the gloves off and throwing them away before taking more notes.

He put down the clipboard and turned to Roxas again. "Sit up." He took out a shot and a wet cotton ball and moved towards the Roxas' left arm. "I'm giving you this shot so don't bother to annoy me and move."

Roxas flinched and hissed when the needle made contact with his arm. As soon as the needle was pulled out Roxas felt his body starting to become limp and he couldn't help but let out a soft cry, his body wasn't listening to him. Vexen caught him before he fell and roughly laid him back on the table.

"Don't bother to try and move." He told Roxas. "You won't gain control over your body until the next hour."

With that said, Dr. Vexen turned and headed out the door, leaving Roxas to panic.

'_I...I-I can't move…why can't I move?!'_ Roxas felt tears form in his eyes. _'Ventus, Namine help me, please!'_

Each time he tried to call out for his siblings the only thing that left his mouth was a struggled squeal, making him sound more like a distressed animal than a troubled boy. The only thing that Roxas could do was move his eyes around, but even that took some effort. Soon though, much to Roxas' dismay, a gruff looking man came in along with Dr. Vexen. The man looked like an escaped criminal with scars covering his face along with an eye patch. The man was tall, even taller than Dr. Vexen, with long grey and black hair tided back in a ponytail. Roxas couldn't see very well but the man held something in his left hand, it was out of the blonde's view.

"So, this is number thirteen, huh?" The man asked Vexen as he moved closer to Roxas. Vexen nodded.

"Yes, now will you brand the brat already, Xigbar?" He demanded in a huff.

The man, Xigbar, chuckled before moved his right hand and moved Roxas' head to the left side. He pulled the white gown down a bit to reveal his right shoulder, causing Roxas to grunt in dislike. Xigbar then moved his left hand and the object in his left hand towards the pale shoulder. When Roxas saw what that object was he began to squeal and shriek uncontrollably, but there was nothing he could do. Once the heated metal met his flesh Roxas felt an overpowering pain sear throughout his body. Unable to handle any more pain, Roxas felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and watched as his world became dark and silent.

* * *

**Kuro: Hi, it's Kuro here. I just wanted to ask what you people thought of the story so far. I know it might seem boring at the moment, but I promise that it'll get better as the story developes. I'm really sorry if some of the characters seem to be out of character, but this is Fanfiction after all.**

**All three of them are going to be Submissives, but I want to know who they should be paired up with and yes this is a yaoi fanfiction so please think about the pairings really hard and tell me who you think they should end up with.**

**P.S. Roxas and Ventus are going to be the main Characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Our savior, Terra

**Kuro: Hi, it's me again. Sorry if I took too long to update, but here's the second chapter. I'm going to get started on the third right away.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

"Roxas…Roxas wake up…come on, please wake up." Roxas began to stir from the deep sleep he was in, the voices of his brother and sister echoing through his head. He opened his eyes only to shut them tight and hiss due to the bright light burning at his eyes harshly, he had to blink multiple times before his eyes adjusted. The two blurry figures in front of him moved closer and it made the young blonde feel rather unsafe, but as his eyes adjusted the two figures became his two siblings, looking at him in worry. Roxas looked at the two other blondes and frowned, they were wearing some pretty strange clothes. They had on a solid white uniform with white buttons and the only thing that wasn't white was the bar code on the left side of their uniform. Not only did they have a uniform on, but they also had a bandage covering their right shoulder.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Namine asked, moving closer to the youngest triplet. Roxas tried to nod, but a scorching ache flew through his right shoulder and the right side of his neck. He moved a hand towards the source of pain, but Ventus grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't," He said sternly. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

Roxas eyebrows creased together in confusion. "Why?"

He watched as Ventus sighed before he moved to help him up, careful not to touch his right shoulder. After he was up on his feet he looked around the room they were currently in. The room was very small, too small for three people, and the walls were painted solid white, nearly blinding for the eyes. Two bunk beds laid on either the right or left side of the room with white pillows and white covers, making the already small room seem even smaller than it really was. At the end of the room, the foot of both bunk beds, a large white dresser was present, probably filled with white uniforms instead of their clothes.

"Why are we in here?" Roxas asked turning to his siblings. Namine stepped forward to answer.

"Not sure." She said, shrugging her shoulders only to wince at the pain.

"We were in here when we woke up." Ventus stated. "I tried to open the door earlier when you were still sleeping, but…we're locked in."

Roxas frowned and moved towards the door, grabbing the handle and giving it a well shake…nothing, they really were locked in. Then he began to bang on the door, fear rising inside him, Roxas never did do well in small places and now was not an exception. His banging became harder as he began to shout, "Let us out! Let us out!"

Roxas kept banging on the door and Ventus moved to stop him, but suddenly a voice that did not belong to none of the blondes filled the room. All three blondes looked to the corner of the room and found a speaker.

"All new Submissives, once your doors are unlocked meet in the cafeteria." It said, repeating the message twice before going off. And the door that Roxas had been leaning on flew open, making him fall to the floor with a hard thud. Ventus and Namine went to his side and helped him back to his feet. They were now in a hallway and looking at either sides they saw doors popping open to reveal other kids dressed in similar uniforms to the ones they were wearing. All the kids who came out of the rooms all seemed to be the same age as them, all either a boy or a girl, who seemed just as scared and confused as them.

"Wait," Namine suddenly spoke up, catching her bother attention. "They said all Submissives, so does that mean all three of us are Submissives?"

They were unable to answer her question because a group of kids in uniforms rushed past the trio in hurried steps. Looking down the hall, Roxas saw what they were running from, a group of officer-looking people with guns were pushing the kids forward and they were coming towards them. So, without thinking, Roxas grabbed the hands of his brother and sister and began to tug them along as he walked swiftly down the hall, trying to get away from the guards.

"Roxas?" Ventus questioned, but Roxas only shifted his eyes towards the guards. Ventus looked back and quickly caught on and started to increase their pace, making him the one leading instead as Roxas and Namine were dragged along.

It didn't take long before the three reached the dining area, which was filled with other kids their age. The triplets huddled together in a far left corner away from all the other, not wanting to be in a crowd of strangers. Then another trio approached them and Roxas couldn't help but stiffen and try his best to hide behind his older brother, not that Ventus minded.

The other trio was made up of two boys and a girl. The leader of the group was a spiky haired blonde boy with Hazel eyes; he didn't appear to be frightened like the others around him. The other boy had dark brown hair that almost seemed black, with dark brown eyes; he was also a bit chubbier then his other two friends. And the only girl in the group had soft, brown, curly hair with bright green eyes and a warm smile.

"Hey." The blonde boy said. "The names Hayner and these are my friends, Pence and Olette." He pointed towards the chubby boy and then the brown haired girl before facing the siblings again, a smirk on his face.

Ventus was the first to step forward and because of this Roxas moved, and hid behind his sister. "Hi, my names Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ventus smiled a bit and then gestured Namine and Roxas. "These are my siblings, Namine, the middle, and Roxas, the youngest."

"So, you guys are triplets, right?" Olette asked, studying them. "You all look the same age."

Namine was the one to speak this time, answer Olette's question. "Yup, we're triplets and like Ven told you, I'm the middle and Roxas, here," She stepped out of the way so the other three could see her brother, "is the youngest."

Roxas glared at his sister for deciding to move away from him and stop being his shield like he wanted her to be, but his glare didn't last long. When he felt three different pairs of eyes on him, he looked up and squeaked before diving behind the closest person, who just happened to be some random brown haired kid. Said kid jerked in surprise when he felt someone grab him by his shoulders and hid behind him. He turned around and saw a patch of blonde spikes.

"Um, hi." He said, unsure of what to do.

The blonde, Roxas, who had been using him to hide let out a gasp and backed away from him in fright. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry. "The boy said to Roxas. "I didn't mean to scare you. Uh, my name's Sora, nice to mee-"

"**Enough talking! Silence!" **Everyone, including the two trios and Sora, glanced at the stage in the front of the cafeteria, far from Roxas, Ventus, and Namine. A suit dressed man with tanned skin and long silver was using a microphone to get everyone's attention. **"Hello, my name is Xemnas and I know many of you are confused and scared, but there is no need to be alarmed, I assure you. I am here to tell you that you are no longer human and that you'll be living here for now on."**

There was many outbursts through the cafeteria, some screams and screeches of disapproval while other were cries and whimpers of fear. Someone even tried throwing stuff at the man, but as soon as something flew into the air guns went off and everyone shrieked in terror as some kids in the front fell to the floor, but when Roxas looked closer he saw that the guards shot the other kids with darts. Darts? Tranquilizing darts!

Once everyone became silent the silver haired man coughed and began to speak again, as if nothing had happened at all. **"Don't worry; they are not dead, simply asleep thanks to our tranquilizing darts. Since you are Submissives, we are unable to inflict any real harm to any of you, but that doesn't mean we don't have punishments for those who step out of line."**

"**From now on you are all Submissives and you shall act like one as well. In the next few days you will be settling in while my staff and I find the perfect mate for you. Since you are Submissives you all will have classes on what you are to expect from being a bearer and not a breeder. That is all for now. You may return to your rooms until told otherwise.**"

The man, Xemnas, handed the microphone to a close guard before walking off the stage and out of room, leaving everyone terrified by the whole ordeal. No one in the cafeteria spoke and let the guard guide them out. The bodies on the floor were picked up and carried off, but Roxas didn't get to see where the bodies were taken because Ventus had decided to drag him away.

The three siblings roamed the halls for two hours, trying to find their room, when they ran into two scary looking men. The men were obviously ten, or more, years older than the teens, but that didn't stop their wandering eyes. The gleam in their eyes made all three shiver and caused Roxas to take cover behind his older brother. In fact, Ventus stepped in front of both his brother and sister in a protective manner, all the while glaring holes at the intruders.

"Well, well, looks like the new Submissives got lost." One spoke up, eyeing Roxas with darkened eyes. His friend chuckled beside him.

"Maybe we should play with the little kiddies." The second one said, giving his friend a sideways glance before taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer, you pigs!" Ventus sneered at the older males while he pushed the others further behind him, trying to back away slowly along with his siblings. The men must have noticed his intentions because the next thing Ventus knew he was being slammed into a nearby wall with a hand choking him.

"Aww, I don't think they want to play, Daren." The man grabbed Ventus by his neck and lifted him into the air. "This one doesn't seem all that nice. He acts too much like a Dominant."

His friend, Daren, rushed over and grabbed Roxas by the arm, refusing to let the youngest go even after the boy squeaked in distress. "Well, he might act like a Dominant, but that doesn't mean his brother will." He grinned down at the quivering boy who was looking up at him in dread.

Ventus struggled to get free, shouting at the men the best he could. "Don't y-you dare…t-t-touch them!"

Both men laughed at his order, a Submissive ordering a Dominant around? Ha! What a joke!

"Sorry Blondie, but I take orders from no one." He turned back towards the cowering child in his grasp and smirked. "And since you're trying to be bossy I guess your brother's gonna have to pay the price."

Without warning, Roxas felt the grip on his arm tighten so hard that it had him crying out in pain, the man's nails digging into the flesh of his arm. Namine tried to step further to get to her brother, but one merciless sneer from the man had her bowing her head, shaking with new found fright. The aura seeping off both men had all three blondes feeling weak and dominated. The trio held a desire to submit to them, but Ventus wasn't going to give in so he kept struggling.

"That's enough!" Some cried out, their voice dripping with venom. "Let them go now!"

The men let the two brothers go to turn and face the one who interrupted their fun, but as soon as their eyes laid on that person they began to back away. Roxas rubbed his bruised arm and looked at the man who helped them. He was two or three heads taller than Roxas himself, with light blue eyes and brown hair. He looked buff and could possibly take on both the men who attacked them, probably more.

"T-Terra! It's not what it looks like!" Daren hastily said, waving his hands in front of himself to seem harmless, but Roxas could tell that the man, Terra, wasn't falling for any of it. "We were just-"

"Save it." Terra growled, eyes narrowing a bit. "I don't want to hear it. Leave and don't you dare touch these kids again, got it?!"

Without being told twice the men ran down the hall, leaving the triplets and Terra alone. Roxas and Namine ignored Terra for a bit, choosing to help their brother stand on his feet. There was no doubt that both Roxas and Ventus would have bruises by the next day.

Ventus waved Roxas and Namine off before facing Terra with a smile. "Thanks for the help." He rasped out, throat aching a bit.

"Don't worry about it." He told them, also smiling. "The name's Terra by the way."

"My names Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven." Ventus nudged Namine, telling her to go. She stepped forward.

"I'm Namine and this one," She pointed at Roxas, who was currently trying to avoid eye contact with Terra. "This one is Roxas. He's a bit shy and don't talk very much."

Terra looked them over; making sure that the trio was unharmed before nodding and turning to leave. Terra stopped and faced the Submissives, waiting for Ventus to continue. "Could…could you help us? We don't know where are room is."

Roxas and Namine both gawked at their older brother in shock. Ventus wasn't one to ask for help very much, so the sudden change startled both, but then again they were lost and Ventus probably didn't want to run into any more trouble. When it's just them three they could easily be attacked again, but with Terra around no one would mess with the so it made sense right?

Terra thought for a moment and looked back at the three blondes, who stared back at him with pleading eyes. He sighed before nodding. "Sure. Tell me what your number is and I'll help you find your room." Terra wasn't stunned when he didn't get an answer from the three; the doctors were starting to get lazy now days.

"I guess we'll have to find a guard then." Terra motioned for them to follow and the four headed down the hall to find a guard.

* * *

**Kuro: Okay so that's the second chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'm also still waiting for people to tell me who should be paired up with who or else I'll have:**

**AkuRoku**

**Terra x Ven**

**RikuSo**

**And others.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Roxas speak!

**Kuro: Okay, the votes are in and the original pairing won. So, the story will have AkuRoku, TerVen, and RikuSo. I'm very sorry if this isn't what you had voted for, but it's really hard to make very one happy, but I will take requests for pairings for one shots on the sides. If you have a story idea with a pairing and want someone to write it or you then just ask, but for the moment I want to try and finish this story before I get to work on anymore chapter stories. But one shots will be acceptable. :D**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

"Ven…Ven…" Even though his sister was calling his name Ventus couldn't hear her, his thoughts made him deaf to everything around him. He…he still couldn't get over what had happened to them the other day. Those men were going to hurt them and Ventus wasn't able to protect his younger siblings from harm. Not only that, but that feeling that had coursed through him and his siblings…it…it wasn't human. That emotion-that need to submit to the men when they became aggressive wasn't human and it scared him. He was frightened on what was going to happen, but he wasn't going to show that he was scared. He had to stay strong for them; for the only real family he had left.

"VENTUS!" By the loud call of his name, Ventus looked up and was met with the worried faces of his younger brother and sister. He gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." He said, sitting up on his bed. "What's wrong?"

He watched as Namine and Roxas exchanged glances before facing him. Roxas was the one who answered. "Namine and I had these strange feelings the other day. They aren't normal are they?"

Ventus flinched when Roxas had asked that because, no those desires to submit wasn't normal for humans. And now, just like him, they were really beginning to face reality. They were no longer humans. Ventus looked them both in the eyes before speaking, "No, they're not normal, not for humans anyway."

"So, we really aren't humans any more, are we?" Roxas asked, looking down sadly, Namine doing the same.

Ventus sighed and brushed a hand through his spiky hair. "Roxie, Nam, I really wish I could protest against that, but I'm not going to lie to you." He stated. "No, we're not human anymore."

When those words had left his mouth he couldn't help but see both teens cringe and for the slightest moment he wanted to as well. Roxas and Namine were never normal to begin with, Roxas being the most abnormal one out of the three and Ventus knew that they hated being different. They hated being different and now it just got worse for all three of them. Roxas never talked to anyone besides them, so he was never really able to make friends. Namine at least had a friend or two, but the blonde girl always preferred drawing than making friends. Ventus was the only one who'd willingly make friends with all sorts of people, but he never left his relatives' sides.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a guard. He looked at them with a glare before gruffly saying, "Breakfast will be severed soon, so report to the cafeteria. Now!"

After that the guard left them alone to inform the other Submissives. Ventus stood and followed his sister out the door, Roxas right behind him. They walked with the other Submissives into the cafeteria and went to the middle lane out of the three lines; it was serving eggs and bacon. Ventus could tell that there were Dominants there by the way some of the Submissives were shaking. In fact, Ventus could feel his brother clinging to him, also quivering in fright. They waited in line to get their food, but with two Dominants on either side of the trio Ventus could tell that both younger triplets stiffened. Once they were out of line Ventus moved to the table Namine was sitting at, getting ready to eat her eggs, but then she looked at him curiously.

"Ven, where's, Roxie?" She asked, eyeing around for their missing brother.

Ventus felt himself freeze, panic pooling inside him as he slammed his tray down, scaring many Submissives who were nearby, and franticly searched for his younger brother. He found the younger blonde, but Ventus was less than pleased where his younger brother was. Roxas was sitting at another table surrounded by…Dominants! Not to mention that the blonde was also talking to one of the Dominants! He was talking to someone other than him and Namine!

Ventus sprinted over there and yanked his brother from the seat he was currently in before shouting. "What are you doing?! Those are Dominants!"

He didn't give Roxas time to answer and began to pull the other triplet to their table and away from the red head he had been talking to. The red head wasn't about to let his new buddy be taken away without a fight, so he grabbed Roxas' other arm and tugged the boy towards him.

"Hey, he choose to sit here so leave the kid alone." He said, pulling Roxas back, but Ventus only tugged harder causing the other Submissive to squeak in protest.

"That doesn't matter!" Ventus sneered at the red head. "I'm not going to let him sit with a bunch of violent Dominants!"

"What?! I said you're not taking him anywhere!" The red head growled loudly, baring his teeth at the Submissives.

Ventus felt his head bow as a whimper was freed from his mouth, Roxas mirroring his movements, along with over half of the other new Submissives. He yelled at himself for being so pathetic, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look the Dominant in the eyes. His body wouldn't listen to him and both he and Roxas fell to the floor with their heads bowed, whining, not daring to look up and challenge the other.

"Axel, stop that." A familiar voice ordered, but the red head only growled more.

"Why should I, Terra?" The red headed Dominant, Axel, asked.

"Because you're scaring them both." Terra replied, pointing to the other cowering blonde that Axel had been talking to.

Axel, Ventus concluded, must have seen that he was also terrifying his new friend, because he stopped growling and released the younger boy. When the Dominant stopped growling at them, Ventus helped Roxas get to his feet. Ventus watched as Roxas hastily grabbed his tray of food and left the table of Dominants to be with his siblings.

When they got there, Namine got up and checked over both her brothers, making sure none were harmed in any way. Ventus smiled at her before turning to Roxas, the other boy was shaking and couldn't stop. He could barely lift a fork full of scramble eggs to his mouth without it falling off. He sighed and scowled down at his own eggs, which were becoming cooler by the minute. Ventus hadn't meant to cause any trouble; he just wanted to keep his family together and safe. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Sorry about Axel." Ventus and his relatives peeked up from their trays to find Terra standing by their table. The other male sat beside Ventus and said boy watched as all the Submissives around their table stiffened. "It isn't every day that Axel meets a new friend so he didn't like it when you tried to take him away."

Ventus nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I just wanted to make sure that…" He paused.

"That your little brother was safe?" Ventus nodded again and finally lifted a fork full of eggs to his mouth.

"Oh, right!" Ventus glanced up and watched his sister grin at the brown haired Dominant. "Thanks for the help the other day."

Ventus quickly swallowed his food to talk again. "Yeah, thanks for yesterday and today."

Terra turned to Ventus and beamed down at the younger male, causing him to blush six different shades of red before he jerked his head away from view, refusing to let them see his blush. Stupid good looking Dominant!

* * *

The rest of the breakfast had been quick and quiet for the most part and the triplets found themselves in their room again for the second time that day. They waited over an hour in their small room before a guard came in and handed them three sheets of paper.

"Those will be the classes you'll be attending starting tomorrow." He said and left.

Namine then asked Roxas a question that had Ventus looking at him too, waiting for an answer. "So, what were you and Axel talking about, Roxie?"

Roxas chuckled. "We were talking about sea salt ice cream."

Ventus and Namine both grinned at each other. They both knew that Roxas loved sea salt ice cream and for him to find a friend who did too was great. Even if that friend was a threatening Dominant that Ventus wanted to murder.

When the door opened all three stared at the figure entering the room, but to their surprise it wasn't a guard or a doctor, it was another Submissive. The one Roxas had tried to hide behind on their first day here.

"Hey, you do know that we're allowed to roam around for now until bed time, right?" The brunette asked, but then he caught sight of Roxas. "Hey! You're that one kid who was using me as a shield the other day!"

Ventus felt Roxas shift around uncomfortably, but then his brother did something he didn't think was possible. He talked to another person who wasn't his relative.

"Y-yeah, sorry about th-that." He stuttered out, still not looking the other Submissive in the eyes. "I…I was just a bit scared."

Ventus watched as the other boy grinned at Roxas with a grin that looked almost painful.

"Don't worry about it. The name's Sora." The boy, Sora, said, holding out his hand."

Roxas shook it and smiled, finally looking the other male in the eyes. "I'm Roxas and these are my siblings, Ventus and Namine."

Ventus stared at his younger brother proudly while his sister could only gawk at just what had happened. Ventus stood up and walked to the door that Sora was by.

"You said we could leave right?" Sora nodded. "Well then, let's go."

The four left the room and roamed the halls before they came to an area that looked like some type of game room. They walked in and immediately Roxas rushed off towards the same red head from earlier, causing Ventus' eyebrow to twitch. Then both Namine and Sora wandered off, leaving Ventus on his own in a room full of complete strangers. Finally, not liking be alone, he walked over to Axel and Roxas. Axel glared holes into his head while Roxas waved at him.

"So, your name's Axel, right?" Ventus asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The Dominant said smugly before pointing to his head.

Roxas smiled at his new friend while Ventus felt another wave of irritation wash over him and he had to hold himself back from knocking the Dominant's ego down a few pegs. He really didn't like this guy, but if it meant that Roxas would began to open up then he was willing to deal with the annoying red head.

Ventus sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. This was going to be a long day and he wasn't going to be ready for the next day either.

* * *

**Kuro: I hope all my readers, the few that I have anyway, aren't mad at me. Like I said before it's hard to please someone and if they stop reading this because of the pairings then I guess that's fine because there are always others who might like it.**

**I'll get started on the fourth chapter as soon as possible, okay?**

**Please review.**


End file.
